stingrayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ghost Of The Sea
The destruction of a cobalt mining rig has striking parallels to a similar event that Commander Shore witnessed years earlier, bringing back bad memories, as it was the same incident that paralyzed him. Plot A mining platform, manned by Cronson and Lorado, is laying charges for blasting so they can obtain cobalt one-five, a rare and valuable mineral. A strange sounding abruptly draws their attention, and they call the World Security Patrol guard sub piloted by "Captain Shore" to take a look. Shore searches the area, and encounters a small, one man craft that flees, and he gives chase, until the small craft ambushes him and cripples his sub. He then uses his crippled sub to ram the enemy craft, sinking it and further destroying his craft. The scene closes with a battered and badly injured Shore floating unconscious on the top of the water. Commander Shore abruptly wakes up, revealing all of the previous to have been a nightmare about the event that left him crippled five years earlier. Concerned since he has been having the same nightmare for over a week and has not been sleeping well, Atlanta stages an intervention and Troy comes over to discuss the nightmare with a very reluctant Shore. The mining platform has been rebuilt in the same spot, and is due to open the next day. The nightmares had started ever since Commander Shore heard the news. Atlanta then encourages him to relate the ending of the story. When Shore had woken up, he was in a life raft being rowed by a man who he only knows as "The Ghost of the Sea," who rowed for miles all night to deliver Shore to the coast of Ecuador, where he was admitted to a hospital. The commander still didn't know anything else about his mysterious rescuer. Troy suggests that the craft may strike again, as the mining platform is opening that morning. The commander then orders Stingray to patrol near the platform, and goes along with the crew. While near the platform, Phones picks up a sounding, and Shore and the crew watch as events play out almost exactly as they had five years previously. After the small craft attacks the platform, Stingray gives chase. When it tries to pull the same ambush move it had used to destroy the commander's submarine before, the crew are not fooled, and destroy its hiding place with a well placed missile. Desperate, the pilot of the submarine pilots his craft into a cave too small for Stingray to follow. Troy puts on diving gear, and he and Marina follow the submarine into the cave. When they enter the submarine, they realize the pilot is nowhere to be found, and the submarine is set to explode. They barely manage to escape the cave in time, and return to Stingray. After searching the area, Troy sees a man caught in the grip of a giant crawling clam, a dangerous bivalve that is plentiful in the area. A shocked Commander Shore confirms it is the same man that saved his life five years prior. Risking being caught by the clams himself, Troy again puts on his diving gear and shoots a harpoon into the constrictor muscles of the clam, freeing the man. Against Commander Shore's orders, he simply lets the man go, but the Commander later tells Troy (off the record) he would have done the same thing. Abruptly, Phones indicates there is a small craft bearing down on them, and fast. The crew immediately prepares a Sting missile, but Marina notices that the craft is signalling in International Code with a light. The pilot expresses regret for destroying the mining platforms, and wishes to establish friendly relations with the Terraneans that saved his life. Troy holds off on firing the weapons and Commander Shore expresses satisfaction over their choice to let the pilot live and the repayment of the debt he owed the Ghost of the Sea. Stingray then turns and sails off in tandem with the formerly hostile craft. Regular Voice Cast * Captain Troy Tempest - Don Mason * Lieutenant Phones Sheridan - Robert Easton * Lieutenant Atlanta Shore - Lois Maxwell * Commander Sam Shore - Ray Barrett Guest Voice Cast * Cronson - David Graham * Lorado - Robert Easton WASP Equipment Used * Stingray Non-WASP Equipment Used Trivia * The reason for Commander Shore's paralysis is explained. * Both times the cobalt mining platform is destroyed, it is the exact same explosion as the same footage was reused. Goofs Gallery Ghost of sea 1.PNG|The cobalt mining platform is destroyed. Captain shore.PNG|Captain Shore responds to the call for help from the platform. Shore rams sub.PNG|A desperate Shore rams the enemy craft with his crippled sub. Shore injured.PNG|Shore floats unconscious on the water after his sub is destroyed by ramming the enemy craft. Troy's 'fabulous' coat.PNG|The commander is indignant after Atlanta calls in Troy in an effort to get him to talk about his nightmares. Ghost rescues shore.PNG|Shore is rescued by a mysterious stranger who is known only as "The Ghost of the Sea." Can't hide.PNG|Stingray destroys the enemy craft's hiding place, ruining its attempt to ambush them. Ghost of sea 2.PNG|Troy and Marina narrowly escape the explosion of the enemy craft in the cave. Ghost of sea 3.PNG|The "Ghost of the Sea" is trapped in a giant crawling clam. Ghost of sea 4.PNG|Troy frees the trapped man. Ghost of sea 5.PNG|The Ghost returns, and signals his thanks and desire for peace. Category:Episodes